The End of the Rainbow
For the prelude, see The End of the Rainbow (Prelude). For the episode, see The End of the Rainbow (Episode) The End of the Rainbow is one of the songs featured in the eleventh season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. There are three versions of the song in some episodes. In the first version of the song, Mayor Sunny Skies sings about the town of Hope Hollow, the former Rainbow Festival, and its subsequent decline. In the second version, the Ninja sang this song in order to make the Seed of Life grow while inside the Flower Micro-Realm, in order to show how Flowers are important to have beauty within Hope Hollow. Finally, in the third version, Snowblossom sang this song about how the Ice Emperor loves her until he betrayed from letting them steal the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Lyrics Version 1: In our Town at the End of the Rainbow The song was sung by Mayor Sunny Skies in the episode of the same name, when his grandfather was the mayor, Hope Hollow was full of color, and the residents were all very friendly toward each other. To celebrate the town, Sunny's grandfather established the Rainbow Festival and invented a device called the Rainbow Generator to create an aurora of colors across the sky. However, as time flies when it passed to him as his grandson, the townsponies slowly drifted apart. To fix this, Sunny made alterations to the Generator in order to generate a bigger rainbow aurora. Unfortunately, the magic in the Generator overloaded, causing the town's color to disappear. The song was briefly sung by the Ninja during the credits of "The Winter Farewell". :Sunny Skies ::Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences ::Stoppin' on the street to say hello ::When friends did well, we sang their praises ::Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low ::That was our town at the end of the rainbow ::No pots of gold or buried treasure ::Just everypony looking after each other ::The truest riches cannot be measured ::It was a lesson that had kept us together ::In our town at the end of the rainbow ::To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided ::To throw a party each and every year ::They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways ::So everypony would gather here ::In our town at the end of the rainbow ::Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator ::To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright ::To remind us all together we are greater ::And darkness never wins against the coming of the light ::Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn ::To make the pretty rainbows in the sky ::It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully ::Where we were sure there would never be ::An end to the rainbow ::Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors ::Each year passing, dimming spirits all around ::The happy days came to an end ::Nopony had time to spend together in the town ::I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed ::A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it ::But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator ::And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end ::That's how our town, our little pony town ::That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow Version 2: It will Grow at the End of the Rainbow In the episode, “How to Grow a Flower”, the Ninja sing this song, while growing new sprouts that create beauty and restore the colors that had been drained by the Rainbow Generator. Nya is the center of this song, due to the need of Water for the sprouts to grow. The lyrics is different from this version. :Lloyd ::We’re inside the flower, regenerate the sprouts ::Making sure that it was fully grown :Jay ::The seed is precious to us, it will never run out ::It takes a while for the sprouts have shown :Lloyd ::Now it will grow at the end of the rainbow :Kai ::The seeds for love, and need more caring ::Deep inside was very young seedling :Cole ::The truest riches, as we sharing ::It was a lesson that light is beaming :Lloyd ::It will grow at the end of the rainbow :Zane ::The seeds have already planted in the ground ::To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright ::To remind us all that a new life has began ::The darkness never wins against the coming of the light :Jay ::The beauty never sleeps as the sprouts start to grow ::To see the colours restored in the heart :Nya ::With the right conditions, as the plants are slowly growing ::Where we were sure there would never be ::An end to the rainbow :Cole ::But it not working, we lost track of it growing ::Each year passing, dimming spirits all around :Lloyd ::The life has came to an end ::If we can’t managed to do what we can Lloyd: This is the biggest mistake we never had. How can the sprouts will grow? Zane: Wait a second, in order for the plants to grow, we need water. Lloyd: That’s it! Water! Jay: How we can get water from the Ovary of the flower? It’s impossible! Nya: We can’t give up, Jay. As long what Master Wu has said, we should never put off till tomorrow what can be done today. Zane: Nya, you’re the Master of Water. You can use the special Forbidden Spinjitzu power to make the sprouts grow. Nya: You’re right, Zane. I have the power to gain. (Nya started to use the Forbidden Spinjitzu Special power to the sprouts) Drops of Desire! Ninja: Whoa! Cole: Amazing. Jay: This is Super cool. Kai: You did it, sis! Nya: Sometimes, it is important that all plants need water to grow. Otherwise, it will not survive. :Nya ::Now the sprouts are growing, and it start to change ::That means the life have just began :Kai ::Now the flower, it started blooming :and Nya ::The beauty always stays as we made it through :Lloyd ::It will grow at the end of the rainbow ::That's how it grow :Nya ::Our sprouts have now have shown :Ninja ::That's how it grow, at the end of the rainbow! Version 3: This is my Life at the End of the Rainbow According to Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer, there is going to be the third version of the song in the second half of Season 11. It is the last of the two songs featured in this episode “Princess Snowblossom”. In this version, it tells about how Snowblossom loves the Ice Emperor as her Father, until they were break up for their remorseful actions, as he works with the Blizzard Samurai to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. :Snowblossom ::Once upon a time, there was the Ice Emperor ::He’s the ruler of the Never-Realm ::When friends did well, we sang their praises ::He plans a foal like the sparkling gem. ::This is my life at the end of the rainbow ::When I was born, I came it sooner ::The Emperor naming me like a blossomed flower ::Sometimes I play with, with a sense of humour ::I am sure I could see in the future ::This is my life at the end of the rainbow ::I started learning how to be the Princess ::From little steps to the gone ingress ::I learn to cook and to sew and to control my magic ::But it wasn’t that easy ::This is my life at the end of the rainbow ::The Ice Emperor wanted me to learn about Friendship ::With painting sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright ::To remind us all I am slowing growing ::And darkness never wins against the coming of the light ::After I receive my cutie mark for first time ::The coronation is held this time ::It filled my heart with pride to see our people greatfully ::Where we were sure there would never be ::An end to the rainbow ::Then time has passed by, and I’m a grown princess ::Each year passing, bitterness is all around ::My royal days came to an end ::Nopony had time to spend together in the realm ::I try to questioned to my dad about how I could needed ::But tensions came upon him, and betrayed me for reason ::He tries to stop me with the Blizzard Samurai and against me ::And I'm the one who betrayed my father, to an end ::This is my life, my life in the Never-Realm ::This is my life saw the end of the rainbow Version 3 Reprise A reprise version of the third version is heard in this episode, this time being sung by the Ninja the Mane Five and Snowblossom and plays when cheering her up and saving the Never-Realm from the Ice Emperor. It is the ninth song to be sung at the very end of the episode, right before the credits, following Love Is In Bloom, The Success Song, Life in Equestria, Let the Rainbow Remind You (before the post-credits), We’ll Make Our Mark, Friends Are Always There For You, A Kirin Tale (Reprise) and Photo Booth (before the post-credits). :Lloyd ::There’s no worries, we came to help ::Fluttershy is in deep, deep trouble :Sparkle ::You’re the princess, and I am counting :Zane ::Together we can save the Never-Realm :Jay ::This is your life at the end of the rainbow :Nya ::This is your life :Cole ::Your life is inside your heart :Mane Five and Snowblossom ::This is your life, at the end of the rainbow! Trivia *This song has the highest amount with three versions, surpassing The Place Where We Belong with two versions. *It is the most popular song in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, due to the historic pasts. *It is the second song which its events take place entirely in the past. The first is “Open Up Your Eyes” in Dread on Arrival. **However, this song doesn’t take place for the person to get revenge on them. *Princess Snowblossom sings this song for the first time. *The song has another meaning, at the end of the rainbow means there is no hope, as the citizens of Hope Hollow left due to lack of hope. *This song alludes to “Over the Rainbow” from the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz, sung by Judy Garland, and it was one of her signature songs. It also alludes to The Sunny Cowgirls song, Take This Wings. Category:Songs Category:Season 11 songs